The present invention relates to a water flowrate control device designed for fastening to the water outlet of a water tap, and more particularly to such a water flowrate control device which comprises a cylindrical receptacle protruded from the bottom side for operation by hand to control the water passage.
A regular water tap generally comprises a lever for operation by hand to close/open the water passage. Water washing, the user must operate the lever with the clean hand to close the water passage. When closing the lever, the hand may be contaminated again. In order to eliminate this problem, there is provided an infrared sensor-controlled water tap which uses an infrared sensor to detect the presence of hand, and to automatically open the water passage upon such a detection. However, this infrared sensor-controlled water tap is quite expensive. There is also known a touch control type water tap as indicated in Taiwan Patent #82211700. This structure of water tap comprises a main water passage having a vertical section and a horizontal section perpendicularly extended from the vertical section at one side, a water outlet at the bottom end of the vertical section of the water passage, an upper valve and a lower valve respectively mounted in the main water passage in the connection area between the horizontal section and the vertical section of the main water passage, a connecting rod connected between the upper valve and the lower valve, and a sub-water passage extended from the connection area between the horizontal section and the vertical section of the main water passage, a drain hole adjacent to the vertical section of the main water passage, a connecting hole connected between the drain hole and the vertical section of the main water passage, a pressure release valve controlled to close/open the connecting hole between the drain hole and the vertical section of the main water passage, a handle connected to the pressure release valve and extended to the outside for touching by hand. When touching the handle with the hand, the connecting hole is opened, the upper valve is lifted due to a pressure difference, and the lower valve is moved upwards with the upper valve, enabling water to pass out of the water outlet. When the connecting hole is closed again, the pressure difference disappears, and the lower valve is returned to its former position, and therefore water is stopped from passing out of the water tap. This structure of water tap is functional. However, because the handle is exposed to the outside, it tends to be touched due to an error, causing water to flow out of the water tap. Furthermore, this water tap cannot be directly attached to an existing water tap.